


Hermione needs a man, not a boy

by Ashhspencer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhspencer/pseuds/Ashhspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is sick of not being treated like a woman, and finds someone to treat her like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione needs a man, not a boy

**Author's Note:**

> I like teacher/student sex ok it's fun

It felt good to be alone for once, away from that desperate and dependant boy who needed constant reassurance that she was his. Hermione had snuck out of the castle and was sitting by the lake, looking up at the stars in the black sky. God, she was so sick oh him, she sighed. All he did was follow her around and whinge, whinge, whinge.   
"Do you love me?"   
"How long will you love me for?"   
"Will you come to christmas with my family?"  
"Do you think that boy is good looking?"  
"What about him?"

Ugh. Leave me be. She was sick of telling him what to do, helping him with his homework and studying, listening to him drone on and on about things she honestly couldn't care less about. She needed a man, someone she could depend on for once. Someone who could take her away, make her feel alive and desirable.

"What are you doing out of the castle after dark?" A deep, booming voice came from the night.   
She didn't even bother to turn around, she knew who it was. That voice had embedded itself in her mind and her dreams a long time ago.   
"Professor Snape, I could ask you the same question." She smiled to herself.  
Hermione felt him sit down beside her, even if she could barely see him as the light of the moon was hidden by thick clouds above them.   
"I come out here frequently, to think, if you must know." She whispered, moving closer to him.  
He smiled, "I know you do. I've seen you out here often. What do you think about?"  
Surprised, she had no idea he had been watching her. She seriously hoped he hadn't heard her say anything out loud..  
"I think about my life," she sighed loudly, "and how unlucky I am, and lonely I am."   
He said nothing as he placed his hand over hers.  
"Are you lonely too, Professor?"   
He still didn't reply, instead he leant over and kissed her softly. She liked it. Just one kiss from him made her feel sexy. His hand grazed her cheek, he pushed her waves out of her face and continued to kiss her.

Severus pushed her down and was suddenly on top of her, still not breaking the kiss. Hermione was so excited and so turned on she didn't know how to contain it, she started unbuttoning her blouse. Severus helped, kissing down her neck and then continuing down her chest, to her belly and finally resting as he looked up at her. She almost came just looking at his face, mostly covered by his hair, and he knew what she was asking. She nodded and put her hand through his hair. Finally, she got to be the one being dominated, she got to receive pleasure and not only exist for so,embody else's. 

She raised her hips to allow Severus to drag down her pants and remove her underwear. She felt exposed, but as she felt his warm breath on her lips she stopped caring and gave in to the insane feeling she had never felt before. The feeling of his tongue twisting and turning inside her was enough to make her reach orgasm fairly quickly.   
"This doesn't happen to you often, huh?" Severus was directly above her again, she hadn't noticed, too caught up in he moment. He kissed her passionately and pulled her hips up to reach his and she helped him remove his robes.  
"Too much," she panted, "too much clothes."   
"I'll remember that next time." He smiled into the kiss and squeezed her ass as he quickly spoke the spell which covers his dick in an unbreakable condom, just in case, he thought.  
He pulled her onto him and slowly pushed in as far as he could go. Hermione threw her head back and moaned. Severus started a constant rhythm, encouraged by Hermione's blissful sounds, "more" she squeaked, "please Severus, faster." 

He out his hand out in front of him to support himself, the other supporting Hermione, and quickened his pace. He felt fingernails in his back and his ass. He bit his lip in euphoria, keeping his eyes on Hermione's own actions. He hadn't pleasured a women so much in years. Hermione was screaming now, her hips actually shaking in orgasm, he held on and they both came at the same time. Severus rolled over, taking her with him and breathed a sign of satisfaction. 

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably above him, signalling him to pull out. She rolled off him and grabbed hold of it his hand.   
"Wow." She smiled.  
"Yeah." He squeezed her hand.   
"We really need to do this more often."   
Severus agreed as they started putting their clothes back on. He pulled her towards him and leant down to give her one last kiss before they walked back to the castle, the darkness was their friend tonight.


End file.
